


You had me at goose

by meetmeinmontauk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeinmontauk/pseuds/meetmeinmontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wooden door with multiple carvings of names they do not know, the vines creeping up on the stone walls, the few threadbare furniture scattered around the room.. all these things made up the cottage where they spent their hidden nights, away from curious eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me at goose

The moon was high in the sky. Hermione Granger was sitting on a bed in a cottage at the edge of the woods. Their cottage. It hadn’t always been theirs. She had heard of other lovers who met in that cottage before they claimed it as their own. It was, like everything else in the village, quite ancient. The wooden door with multiple carvings of names they do not know, the vines creeping up on the stone walls, the few threadbare furniture scattered around the room.. all these things made up the cottage where they spent their hidden nights, away from curious eyes.

She stared at the pile of books that was neatly arranged on top of the only table in the room. He was the one who brought the books. He was late.

Normally, she didn’t worry but tonight was different. 

—

Seven months ago, she met a man who, at first meeting, she could not stand. He went on and on about the numerous things that their small town was missing. He couldn’t stop talking about himself and his family. And on top of that, he kept forgetting her name. 

“Ms. Grange, what do you people do to pass the time here? Look after sheep?”

“It’s Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. We  _do_  have balls here and we read—”

“Balls? And pray tell me, how many people attend these balls? There are only about 10 people in this town.”

“10? We have a population of—”

“Back in London, a ball is an event where elegant people gather and dance. What do you do here? Play cards?”

“Mr. Malfoy! Are you implying—”

“And Ms. Grange, this is the best house you have in this town? This is only slightly bigger than a cottage.”

“A cottage?! This house is—”

“If my father came along with me on this trip, he would have, without a doubt, hated this town. Thank goodness he isn’t here to suffer with me.”

“If your father was anything like you—”

“And your fashion! What is that  _thing_  you’re wearing?”

“You insufferable ..  _goose_!”

“Your vocabulary seems to be lacking, too.”

—

He loved reading. She loved reading.

So it seemed..  _fitting_  that their shared love of books was the thing that brought them together. It started with an argument (it always did) but the arguments gave way to intelligent discussions that eventually led to their mutual respect of each other’s opinions.

But he once told her that he had a theory that they have always been attracted to each other and that their mutual interest in the world of fiction was just an added bonus.

“You had me at  _goose_.”

She laughed.

—

But he was late.

She looked at the door for the fifth time that night and released the breath she had been holding. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous — taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds to calm herself. 

She was trying to stop the doubts that were crossing her mind. 

_He’s not coming. He changed his mind. He didn’t love her._

She heard footsteps outside.

—

The only source of light in the room was the lone candle on the table beside the bed. 

And on the bed, two bodies were covered with thin layers of sweat.

She moaned as he trailed his tongue down the valley of her breasts. Her nipples were begging for his attention, and he did not disappoint. Her hands traveled his back and found their way to his hair and she moaned again as he bit her right nipple. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her center. He sucked on the tiny nub and she nearly wept with pleasure.

She was thrashing underneath him and she pulled him up, crushing his mouth with her own, tasting her desire on his tongue.

And at last, at long last, he pushed into her and every thought fled her mind. She gripped his arse and pushed him deeper inside her, reveling in the feeling of being filled.

He gave a deep groan as he reached his peak, and her cry followed soon after.

—

Draco Malfoy made his way through the dark woods, anxious to meet Hermione and leave the town with her. Too many people - his father, her father - were against their relationship and the only way they could be together was to run away. 

He reached the cottage and opened the door and his heart stopped beating for a moment - just a moment - as he took in the sight of the girl on the bed who looked up when he came in. His eyes swept her face, her lips and her dazzling smile and he knew without a doubt that he would never regret this.

“Are you ready?” he asked her, enveloping her small frame in his arms. 

She didn’t answer immediately but instead raised her hands and touched his face. 

“Yes, I am,” she whispered.

—

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> First try at fluff! Thank you to cloudcatharsis for beta-ing and for being such an awesome friend.


End file.
